


Sweet Pea

by editex



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editex/pseuds/editex
Summary: Jackson's love is one-sided.The vines are spreading.His Lungs are failing.His throat is Closing.And the Flowers are only a reminder.•Short Jackbum story•





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please don't hesitate to correct me on mistakes.  
> o (◡‿◡✿)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Little Flowers make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best with this story. F I G H T I N G !

Jackson has always loved Jaebum. It really isn't hard to tell. The amount of love and respect he has for him could be seen even by the world's biggest fool. His slight to long stares, and slight to long lingering touches.

He really thought Jaebum liked him back. He was so certain , he would've bet his life on it. Being best friends and all, he thought he knew what Jaebum was feeling. 

He obviously was wrong, when he wakes up early in the morning only to scramble to the bathroom, feeling as if he's about to be sick. 

He wretches once, twice and continuously until he can taste vile rising up his throat and something else, something soft yet big enough to hurt him. There are unshed tears in his eyes, and he's hacking and choking, until he finally coughs it out. 

Coughing and heavily breathing Jackson tried to get his breathing back into control.

Deep Breath In. Deep Breath Out.

He peaks into the toilet bowl to see what it was that almost killed him. 

That's when the tears truly start falling. There lies a perfectly intact whole sweet pea floating innocently in the water. Jackson feels as if his world just crashed down to the ground to nothing but a pile of rubble and dust. He can only say one thing to describe the situation,

"Oh Fuck."


	2. Chapter I

    
Hanahaki Disease 

He had heard of it. Of course he had. He thought it was just a myth, just something some teenagers with to much time invented. 

'Ironic isn't it'

Jackson thought bitterly. How something so beautiful, so small, so fragile can cause him so much pain and sadness. 

' I'll get over it ' 

He promised himself.

'It's only a crush'

But deep down he knew it wasn't only just a crush. But a true love - first love to be exact. 

'I'll tell him soon'

He swore he would.

But then a day turned into days and days turned into a week and another and another... Someone was bound to find out, it just so happened to be the too tall for his age, maknae Yugyeom. 

\----------------------------------

 

They were filming 'Real Got7' when it happened. That tickle in his throat that reminds him of what will never be. He unexpected started coughing, startling the other members. 

He mumbles his apologies half said and excuses himself.

Quickly he covered his mouth and walked- more like ran- to the restroom. As soon as arriving he had only one goal set in mind, to get the flowers out as soon as possible, as they were clogging up his air way. He was so focused on not passing out, he forgot to lock the door.

It wasn't after he had just finished coughing up the last flower onto the floor that he discovered his mistake. 

"Jackson- ah every- "

Silence and Jackson's harsh breathing was all that could be heard. 

Jackson couldn't find it in himself to meet Yugyeom's eyes ,as his gaze seemed to pierce arrows right through him.

Meanwhile, Yugyeom couldn't believe his eyes. Jackson had hanahaki disease... 

His always happy and bright Hyung had hanahaki's disease.

How? But more importantly, because of who?

Eventually Yugyeom found the words slipping out of his mouth.

"Jackson-hyung, for how long?" 

Jackson couldn't speak, he was too embarrassed, too afraid. What would Yugyeom think? Would he be disgusted? Angry? 

He wouldn't be surprised.

What he didn't expect however was the sadness that showed through Yugyeom's eyes.

 

Maybe it was the timing, maybe it was the gentleness in Yugyeom's gaze, that broke Jackson down into crumbled limbs on the floor. Harsh sobs racked through Jackson's frail body, shaking him.

Slowly and after much debating with himself, Yugyeom picked up Jackson. Holding his body to his as if it would be the last time.

And knowing that's a possibility scared him more than he would ever be willing to admit out loud.

''it'll be okay hyung, I'm here now"

"T- Thank you ... I- I hope you're right Yugyeom- ah , I hope your right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update! F I G H T I N G !   
> 


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomma Jinyoung knows the truth.

After Yugyeom found out about Jackson, it only seemed to became harder keeping it a secret from the other members.

Yugyeom promised Jackson not to say a thing to the other members after a very emotional talk with him in private. It was only a matter of time before someone else found out.

The second person to discover Jackson's secret was the eomma of the group jinyoung. It could have been prevented. 

It really could have. If Jackson had just been a little more careful... With locking doors.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Jinyoung knew something was up when Jackson kept making excuses to not go out with everyone after dance practice. Yugyeom's and Jackson's 'discrete' and knowing glances certainly didn't help calm his ease. It just added gasoline to his fire.

 

He knew something was definitely wrong when Jackson rejected having lunch with bambam. Those to always go out to eat meat together -without jinyoung might I add.

 

So when Jackson said no to bambam with a apologetic and regretful smile once he saw the younger one's crestfallen face, he made his move.

"Jackson can I talk to you for a moment."

"Course Jin-"

Jinyoung stared at Jackson who seemed to have froze, eyes locked with something behind him. Confused jinyoung looks behind him just to find jaebum and youngjae holding hands. For whatever reason.

"Are they a couple now?"

Jinyoung didn't mean to say that aloud, but he did . It wasn't until what sounded to be a whimper a dog make's when you take away it's favorite toy came out of Jackson, who wasn't frozen anymore instead he was staring intently at youngjae's and jaebum's intertwined hands with a look of betrayal but mostly sadness. Leaving Jinyoung confused as to why.

 

"Hey Jackson are you okay?"

It was like a switch clicked inside Jackson, for next thing jinyoung knew Jackson was smiling as if he just won the lottery.

"W-who me? Of course Jinyoung! Never better. I just remembered that I have to go buy meat for my... For my.. iguana! ... Iguana, yes! We'll talk next time okay? Gotta blast!"

 

Jinyoung still stood confused and well... confused as Jackson ran out the door wearing two different shoes that weren't even his, while mumbling about different types of meats he's gonna buy for Juan. Who Jinyoung guessed is Jackson's (non-existent) iguana.

 

\---------------------------

 

"Jr?"

"Jinyoung."

"Ya! Jinyoung! Why are you staring at the door for? You've been there non- moving for five minutes! I was almost afraid you had stopped breathing too."

 

Snapping out of his daze, Jinyoung turns to find Jaebum who's looking at him quizzically with his dotted eyebrow perched up.

 

"Jaebum- hyung, I'm so confused... Jackson just ran out the door after I tried talking to him, about how he had to buy meat for his iguana named Jin!"

"Ugh.. Jinyoung"

"Or was it Jan?"

"Jinyoung"

"No no wait! It was Juan!"

"Ya! Jinyoung!"

"Yes Jaebummie?"

Jinyoung teased making Jaebum let out a annoyed groan, which caused Jinyoung's smile to grow.

"You do know iguana's are vegetarian right?"

That statement made jinyoung's smile fall, and jaebum to smirk at his newly found annoyance.

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"So... You mean iguana's don't eat meat?"

"That's what vegetarian means Jinyoung-ah"

" That Son of a bitch"

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Jinyoung did not fall asleep on the couch waiting for Jackson. He didn't! He just decided to rest his eyes while he waited for him.

 

He was having a dream where it was just him falling and he was just about to crash into the ground when....

Jackson decided it was totally okay to slam the front door shut at two in the morning. Causing jinyoung to jump from freight right onto the hard floor.

 

That's how Jackson found jinyoung, on the floor groaning and muttering silent curses into the air.

"Jinyoung what are you still doing out here?"

"I was actually waiting for you."

"Me?"

"No Juan. Yes you."

"Who's Juan?"

 

Of course only Jackson would ask the question he's supposed to know.

" Your... You know that's not important. I just wanna talk about what's been going on with you."

'silence'

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jr."

 

This made jinyoung's blood boil. He's had enough of Jackson's lame excuses. He just wants to know the truth.

"I think you know exactly what's going on Jackson. And what was that in the morning? You rushed out right after you saw 2jae."

"2jae?"

"Yeah it's Jaebum's and Youngjae's 'ship name' or so the fans call it."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

It was like just the sound of Jaebum's name turned on a vent inside Jackson, spiraling flowers up his throat. Jackson had to get out of there fast unless he wanted to cover the living room floor in spit and multi-colored sweet peas.

"Jinyoung, I ... I understand but I'm exhausted let's talk tomorrow okay? Okay."

 

Jackson made a bee-line straight to his and Yugyeom's shared room, covering his mouth while coughing harshly, trying not to spill anything out.

Once inside harsh coughs shook his body, and awoke the maknae; Yugyeom from his sleep.

"Let it out hyung"

And oh, Jackson did.

Soon enough wet multi-colored sweet peas covered the hard-wood floor. He was once again so focused on not dying from suffocation he forgot to lock the door...

 

\-----------------------------

 

Confusion, worry , and Anger.

That's what Jinyoung felt when Jackson walked away from him yet again.

_'Oh Hell No!"_

Jinyoung thought before he peacefully walked and opened Jackson's door softly and carefully for it not to harm the wall.

(But that's not what the now, dent on the wall shows.)

"Jackson you better-"

 

Nothing but Jackson's coughs and yugyeom's -pretty loud- back pats was all that could be heard. Jinyoung could not believe what his eyes were seeing. Before he could stop himself, the words fell out of his mouth without consent.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jaebum" 

 

It wasn't Jackson who answered but Yugyeom. Jackson couldn't even meet his eyes, either because of embarrassment or exhaustion, he did not know which. Reaching down, he picked up a vine with small multi-colored sweet pea's. ￼Suddenly, everything clicked.

That's why Jackson was so upset this morning. That's why he was in such a hurry to leave the room.

_Jackson is in love with Jaebum._

 

\-----------------------

 

"What do they mean?"

Jackson heard Jinyoung ask. He swallowed audibly and contemplated whether he should tell them.

"And no lying."

Well Fuck.

'what should I say?'

 

"Umm... They mean blissful and delicate pleasure."

And he didn't lie. They really did mean that. He just didn't say the complete truth to what they meant. He felt the need to continue so he did.

 

"Did you know that sweet peas are believed to be a good omen for brides?"

"..."

Jinyoung didn't have time to answer before Jackson was back to talking again.

 

"The sweet pea supposedly will cause everyone around the bride to tell her the truth and give her persistence for purpose... And that will make her a pure woman, who will pass all temptations and evil and essentially give her strength to do what is needed, regardless if other people will talk about her... and... and regardless of the pain."

Jinyoung was speechless, not that Jackson had noticed. He was in his own little world, like he had every single line memorized to heart.

 

"You know Jinyoung-ah ... Sometimes I like to think of myself as the bride."

"..."

"Metaphorically speaking that is. I like to think, that I will have enough strength to go through this... No matter if other people talk about me or how much they talk about me. And no matter how much the _pain_."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

And if Jinyoung and Yugyeom cuddled up to Jackson, with both on each side of him, on the too small twin bed... Well no one had to know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Except Jaebum who found them tangled up in the morning with no idea why.

He had two options.

Option A: wake them up and ask them what's up with the sleeping arrangements,

or

Option B: leave now and ask later.

 

Option B, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to work hard. F I G H T I N G !  
> 


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Yugyeom strikes again, and another revelation?

Kim Yugyeom is known as being nothing else but a damn savage.

\-------------------------------

Jinyoung is awoken out of his magical sleep by a powerful kick, that lands him on the cold hard ground.

He's still groggy, when he sees Jackson with a semi outstretched leg and Yugyeom perfectly straight.

He blames Jackson in 0.5 seconds.

"Jackson! I'm going to kill you."

"Ughhh what... Oh. Wait! No Jinyoung! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Your excuses aren't gonna save you now."

"I'm hungry." 

Leave it up to Yugyeom to _'suddenly'_ wake up and talk about food during Jackson's attempted murder.

\---------------------------

So while Jackson's running for his life. Yugyeom is in the kitchen cooking some ramen.

"JINYOUNG NOOO! I'M SORRY."

Jackson has about 10 seconds to make up his mind, either

A: Go to mark-hyungs room to get help and most likely still die -cause mark is a lazy shit-

Or

B: Go to Jaebum-hyungs room to get help. With the possibility of maybe, most probably, getting a full on coughing attack.

.  
.  
.

Jackson decided he rather die coughing than by jinyoung's hand. 

\-----------------

No knocking, and no acknowledgement, -besides his screams- Jackson gave that he was entering Jaebum's room.

"JAEBUM-HYUNG, HELP ME! I'm-"

Jackson had to do a double take at the scene in front of him.

He felt his heart breaking just a little more. And the sensation of the flower vines spreading in his chest just a little more.

Suddenly it was very hard to breathe.

_Jaebum and Youngjae were cuddling._

It shouldn't have affected him that much. But Jaebum had never let Jackson sleep with him -no matter how much whining, how much begging or how much pleading. 

He felt his chest compressing in. The urge to cough stronger than ever before... But that would need to wait, for Jinyoung was still on the chase. 

So he swallowed down the flowers and the urge to cough with all his might, fighting through the fire hot burning sensation it left in his throat.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD JACKSON!"

_'Screw it'_

He decided to take a leap of faith and ran into jaebum's arms... 

_Yeah right._

He actually ran out of the room -still- screaming all the way to Mark's room and jumped on him. 

"MARK-HYUNG! Help me!!! There is a wild Jinyoung after meee~!"

Nothing but loud snores is all that Jackson received in exchange.

Jackson peeked at Mark's face under the covers just to find that, what was supposed to be his Savior, was still asleep.

_'Really hyung?'_

"I GOT YOU NOW JACKSON!"

Jackson prayed for help to whatever saint or nice being was willing to listen and lend a helping hand.

Quickly Jackson got off mark and the bed. Cautiously and slowly  he made his way to the back of the room with his hands raised in self-defense.

"Now now Jinyoung. I think we can talk this out. I-"

Jackson was on the floor in 0.2 seconds with a fuming jinyoung straddling his waist. 

"You Bastard!"

Jinyoung was now swinging randomly at Jackson.

"Throwing me off the bed after I consoled you! You- You Prick! How dare you." 

Jackson quickly got Jinyoung's hands and put them above his head, so Jinyoung would stop swinging at him.

"Jinyoung! What are you talking about?"

"YOU! You jerk! Kicked ME off the bed."

"No I didn't. I thought you were mad at me for drooling on you. Just- just a _bit_ though." 

"If you didn't then who did."

\------------------------

It was like a light bulb went above both of their heads. 

"That little shit." 

They said simultaneously, causing them to start laughing like hyenas.

\--------------------

"What are you guys doing?"

It was _Jaebum._

"Are you guys fucking in my room? With **me** still _inside_?"

That of course was Mark.

It wasn't until mark said that, did they realize in what position they were in. Jinyoung was still straddling Jackson with their fingers still intertwined above Jackson's head.

It was only a natural reaction for them to blush red as tomatoes.

"It's - It's not like that hyungs! We were just uh.. just wrestling."

Jackson honestly tried his best not to stutter while speaking.

No one spoke until;

"Yeah, well I gotta kill Yugyeom sooo... Gotta blast!"

Only Jinyoung would leave Jackson during a time like this. 

\---------------------------

Mark had left after two full tense minutes of awkward silence, mumbling how he should make sure Jinyoung doesn't actually kill Yugyeom.

Leaving Jackson with a blank -faced Jaebum.

Jackson was the first to try to break the silence.

"Sooo... How about them Giants?" 

_'Really Jackson'_

He was mentally beating himself up. Because who even says that?

Jaebum just dismissed Jackson's failed attempt at conversation.

"So what was that this morning?"

"Nothing, we were just wrestling."

"Just wrestling?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's say you were 'just wrestling' , mind explaining to me why I found you, Yugyeom and Jinyoung sleeping together this morning?"

"You saw that?"

"Yes."

"Damn hyung, I know it's your job to look out for us as leader, but I didn't know you were a stalker."

Jackson tried to joke. Keyword _tried_.

"Ya! Don't change the subject!"

"Umm... It was very cold at night. So we... decided to cuddle for warmth."

"Are you sure about that? You seem unsure."

"I'm sure Jaebum-hyung."

Jaebum looked like he didn't believe him, but he simply nodded his head once and left the room.

\------------------------------

Not even a minute after Jaebum left Jackson started feeling his chest compacting and his throat closing up.

_'Not again.'_

The sudden urge to cough up flowers has been more constant, which scares Jackson a bit, but he tries not to show it. 

He gets up and rushes to the bathroom. Coughing pretty loudly. 

The group of boys in the kitchen stare at him with concern, besides two sad faces that know exactly whats going on.

But before they can question if he's okay, he's already left the room and is less than a foot away from the bathroom. 

Jackson quickly shuts the door ,   
-remembering to lock it- . It's like his body knew he was going to allow the flowers out, for next thing he knew there was small multi-colored sweet peas, after small multi-colored sweet peas on the floor.

He was sitting, leaning against the door , trying to get his breathing under control while still coughing up flowers, when a knock was heard.

"Jackson?"

It was Mark.

"Are you okay?"

'Breath Jackson'

"I'm- I'm fine."

"Well, you've been there for at least 15 minutes. Is everything alright?"

Jackson couldn't help but think bitterly.  He wished he could say,

'No mark hyung everything's not alright. I'm in love with our leader and to top it off I have hanahaki's disease, that I will most likely die of, but it's okay don't worry about me.'

But what he really said was,

"Everything's **fine**."

It seemed to him like he had been using the word fine more than he ever had before.

A gentle knock sounded on the door.

"Are you still there Jackson?"

"Hmm.. still here hyung."

"Well do you need anything?"

"Can you.. uh can you please send jinyoung over?"

"Jinyoung?"

"Yes."  
.  
.  
.

Jackson winced. He hoped he didn't make it awkward or seem sketchy.

"Okay."

\-------------------------------

Mark couldn't wrap his head around why Jackson needed Jinyoung, but he tried not to think much about it.

He made his way to the kitchen to get Jinyoung as, Jackson had asked for.

"Uh Jinyoung, Jackson asked for you. Any idea why?"

Jinyoung was just trying to enjoy his breakfast, but how could he after being put on the spot?

He could feel everyone's gaze on him.

"Why does Jackson need you specifically?" 

Jaebum questioned. However He didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it did.

Jinyoung flinched a little at the leaders voice, but quickly dismissed it.

"I don't know, better find out, right?"

Jaebum had enough with all the lies.

"I don't believe you."

"I never asked if you did."

"Ya! I'm the leader it's my duty to make sure everything's under order!"

"How's that working out for you?"

"You little-"

They were so busy yelling back and forth at each other causing a scene, that nobody noticed bambam sneakily getting out of the room to go check on Jackson.

\----------------------------

Jackson was worried, the flowers just wouldn't stop . And his breathing was getting erratic.

He could've not been happier when he heard the sound of a knock on the door.

Assuming it was jinyoung he quickly  
-with much difficulty- opened the door before sliding back down onto the floor.

He knew _'Jinyoung'_ had entered, for he heard the soft click of the door it makes when shut.

"Hyung?"

That was **not** jinyoung.

He looked up, just to find bambam on his knees with handfuls of the sweetpea vines in his hands looking at them with a blank expression.

' _Well shit_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try harder, to update. But my school has too many essays TT^TT . Oh well,   
> F I G H T I N G ! (✿◠‿◠)


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam Questions Jackson.  
> And Someone Else Finds Out. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you SO much for all the views, kudos and comments. It's amazing knowing that you are all interested in my story.

*Bambam's Pov*  
(For now)  
\-------------------------------

"Jackson hyung-"

"Please don't say anything."

"No, hyung I need to know."  
.  
.  
.

He received no argument so he continued.

"Who is it?"

Jackson didn't want to say anything. Why? What good would it be to tell bambam, and remind himself of who he will never have? 

"Please hyung"

Bambam was desperate. He looked up to Jackson a lot. He wanted to help his hyung the most he could. He wanted to know... who wouldn't love Jackson.

Jackson was like a rose in his eyes. He was beautiful and physically appealing. But like all roses, he had thorns, but he didn't have thorns to represent a bad side to him. No if Jackson were a rose he would have thorns to protect himself. He would have thorns to warn the person that he in fact was there and needed care, just like every rose needs it proper care and love for it to live, with out that it would die...  
 _Just like him._

"It's Jaebum."

Bambam can't say he was too surprised. He had seen the way his hyung looked at JB as if he was a god. He saw the 'discrete' glances Jackson occasionally did to catch a glimpse of the leader when he thought no one was looking. He noticed the praise he always seemed to have to say about Jaebum every chance the opportunity popped up. He noticed the want and need to have a spot next to the leader during every showcase. He noticed the too loud laugh to every non-comical thing Jaebum said. He noticed the too fond smile, to every thing Jaebum said about their group.  
.  
.  
.

_The point was he noticed._

And if it hurt him that it wasn't him Jackson loved then that was okay, he just wanted his hyung to be happy.

But that doesn't mean he wouldn't **try...**  
\-----------------------------

"Have you... Uh .. thought about , I don't know possibly getting the surgery?"

Jackson winced he had thought of it, of course he had. He just choose to ignore that option.

"Yes. I have. But I don't want it."

"Why's that hyung?"

"You know, how we got first place for our song in that show?"

Bambam nodded.

"Well it's kinda like that. The pleasant feeling in your stomach, knowing you've done everyone proud, but most importantly you feel proud for what you've achieved. You get that rush in your stomach, the Cheers that seem to make you numb to what's going on. That gentle buzz of the music, making you feel tingly. The audience, who encourage you to be you, and to continue doing what you do. That's what I feel, and .. uh... And I'm...."

Nothing but sobs could be heard inside the bathroom. 

\--------------------------------

"I don't care, Jaebum you can't-"

The group in the kitchen, immediately stopped talking after they heard the loud cries. They stopped and listened for a while.

Youngjae who was usually the most oblivious to what was going on, could not even deny the pain and sorrow that he heard. Those were cries of true pain. 

_Raw pain_

\-----------------------

Jaebum froze, he knew those cries. How could he not? Jackson usually went to him, when he was down. Think of it, he couldn't even remember the last time Jackson came to him for a problem or worry, or just a simple "hello".

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jinyoung walking away from the kitchen. He suddenly seemed to remember what they were arguing about previously, making his blood boil. 

"Ya! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you!"

"But I'm done talking to you!"

Jinyoung wouldn't be jinyoung without some sass.

\-------------------------

Jinyoung enters the bathroom, finding Jackson clinging to bambam letting out heartbreaking sobs, bambam who is now also crying just holds his hyung tighter, comforting him, not speaking, knowing his words won't help, making him feel just a little bit more _useless_ with having no way to help his hyung. Jackson who seems out if it, keeps repeating the same phrase once in a while, when he's caught his breath.

"I'm scared. Bammie, **I'm scared**."

Jinyoung feels his heart clench. He feels like he's suffocating. He feels **worthless** knowing he can do nothing. He feels scared, though he, himself doesn't know exactly why. And he wonders if this is how Jackson _constantly feels._

Jinyoung at that exact moment, makes a promise. He would protect Jackson. He would let no more **harm** , no more **pain** , be inflicted on his hyung, **no matter what.**

\-------------------------

After some time -30 minutes to be exact- Jackson calmed down enough for Jinyoung to get him to bed. After much persuading from bambam and Yugyeom, who had joined them after they got out of the bathroom, Jinyoung finally agreed to, joining they're mattresses together, so they could sleep together, _not cuddle_ , no definitely **not.**

\--------------------------

They choose the living room, since it would be the perfect place to fit four twin beds. After some struggling with rearranging the sofas to make the mattresses fit they finally succeeded.

"Can I sleep next to you hyung?"

Bambam said cutely, pout and all.

And how could Jackson say no to that. Smiling Jackson nodded his head, while he set down his his mattress in the middle of the living room.

Being the nice hyung he is, Jinyoung allows Yugyeom to take Jackson's other side, when he looked at him pleadingly. 

They played video games and movies continuously. They laughed like nothing was **wrong**. They talked and joked like nothing was **wrong**. Jackson could not be happier to have such great friends, no such a great family like them.

Eventually all good things must come to an **end.**

That's right. It was nap time.

Two mattresses, tangled limbs and contented hearts is how they fell asleep. 

\-------------------------

It must have been three in the morning, when Jackson got another cough attack. He was sleeping peacefully, in a world where it was just him and got7. However in this world, 

Jaebum was his _love_ , his **life** , his _**soulmate**_. 

They were all watching a movie in the dream, which consisted of Jackson, Jaebum and Youngjae sharing the sofa, while jinyoung and mark shared the other one, leaving bambam and Yugyeom to be settled down on the floor with tons and tons of blankets and pillows messily spread around.

Everything was so real, so believable. 

They were all laughing at a movie, when Jackson started coughing, he tried to move but he couldn't. He looked at Jaebum for help but he was too busy talking to Youngjae. 

_'Oh okay'_

He looked at jinyoung for help, but he was too busy discussing with mark. Jackson was dying, he could feel it, he covered his mouth, coughing, only to feel something wet and metallic smelling hit his palm. It was blood. He looked at bambam and Yugyeom for help. Yugyeom was on his phone, but bambam seemed to have been talking to him. 

_"Hyung."_

Jackson jolted awake, spluttering out flowers, coughing, and breathing heavily. He tried to keep his coughing down, not wanting the others to wake up and worry about him, more than they have already. 

Ten minutes of exhaust-ful coughing and Jackson was finally done coughing up the last flower. He was heavily breathing, his eyelids were dropping. He couldn't stay awake anymore. 

He was just so _tired._

His mind was telling him to clean up the flowers before someone found out. But his body was heavily disagreeing. He didn't even have the time to get up, before his body shut down on him. He was out like a light, only soft breathing escaping his mouth.

\---------------------------

Jackson had just finished coughing, when mark awoke with a parched throat. Bleary eyed, mark made his way into the kitchen were he saw Jackson, Bambam, Yugyeom and Jinyoung all tangled together in a heap of limbs. The blankets -now forgotten- lying on the outer two unused twin beds. He was a little curious as to why the guys choose to camp out in the living room -and why they didn't invite him- But he tried not to think to much about it. He noticed Jackson coughing in his sleep, but he dismissed it.

_'He's probably just getting a cold'_

Getting a glass from the counter he filled it up to the brim with water. Taking a quick sip, mark thought about everything and nothing. However the more he tried to relax in his thoughts, the more it was hard too, Jackson just seemed to keep coughing in his sleep, interrupting his peace and train of thoughts.

Finally getting fed up with the coughs. He decided to go wake Jackson up. He made his way to the living room, still irritated. But that all faded away when he saw **it.**

_The flowers_

They were surrounding Jackson, making him look very innocent and small. He knew what it was, and why the flowers were there. So he did the normal thing any person would do. He pushed bambam off Jackson and off the mattresseS and onto the floor after he had cleaned up the mess of flowers and put them in a vase of water, just cause well... he could. 

Wasting no time he quickly made his way to the side of Jackson, were bambam previously was, and settled down. Wrapping his arm and leg around Jackson, until he was basically spooning him, Mark pressed a long kiss to Jackson's temple. He too made a promise to Jackson that day.

_"I'll protect you, okay Jackson. I love you bro."_

Wrapped up in each other's warmth is how they fell asleep. Well... Everyone besides bambam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update/ work on my story every chance I get. F I G H T I N G ! (✿◠‿◠)


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's thoughts and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the reads and comments!

A week has passed and not much has changed. The trees are still producing air. The weather is still always changing. The sun and moon still come out at their appropriate hours... And Jackson still has been getting more love ,more hugs ,more cuddles more everything, from the group members and he kinda likes it -not that he would ever admit it out loud.-

However no amount of hugs no amount of Love -friendly love- and no amount of cuddles seemed to stop this ache in his heart or the soreness in his throat. If Jackson, thought his coughing and random attacks back then were bad, horrible couldn't even be applied now. 

He couldn't eat, for the food would usually -95% of the time- come out with the flowers, which was just plain gross and disgusting. Liquids were okay, but one can only live with consuming liquids only for a certain time, before falling weak.

That wasn't the worst thing however.   
Oh no, it got worse.

Jackson started growing vines around his ribcage. He had noticed it before, but the color was barely visible, he thought not as much as a second on it, and dismissed it. But now. Oh it was... It was _"Freakishly Beautiful_ " or at least that's what Mark-hyung said, after catching sight of Jackson's stomach when it was slightly still okay.

Jackson lifted his shirt once more to view his _**-dangerously-**_ now caved stomach. He has been missing so much food, it is no surprise to him. His abs were gone -due to him having no strength to work out- and replaced with his jutting ribs.

He followed the vines, starting where his lungs where, with his eyes. The vines were a-joined with small multi-colored sweet peas -and their toxic seeds-.

The vines splayed all across his stomach, even on top of his ribcage. Jackson traces one of the, particularly thicker vine's with his finger tip softly, afraid to press to hard. His eyes well-up with tears, as he releases his clenched fist, letting his shirt fall. 

_Drip, Drop, Drip._

He was never good at hiding his emotions anyway.

\---------------------------

It seems as though Jaebum will never notice Jackson. 

It's been weeks -two to be exact- since Jackson has spoken to Jaebum, not that Jaebum has done anything to approach him, even less has Jaebum tried to speak to Jackson. Jackson is sure Jaebum has heard him cough his lungs out yet, he has done nothing to soothe or comfort him, but he tries not to think about it too much. 

Key-word _tries_. He can't help but dwell over it. Jaebum never once brought him water, he never once brought him a cough drop   
-not that it would help him-, he never once, even offered him a simple, _"are you okay?"_

Jackson knew Jaebum would never notice him, even less love him. But it was small gestures like these, he couldn't help but wish with all his heart, too come true.

Jackson was _tired_. Tired of the _heartache_. Tired of going _unnoticed_. Tired of _coughing_. Tired of being not good _enough._ Tired of feeling _weak_. Tired of being _sad._ Tired of not being able to _eat._ Tired of not being loved _back._ But he was especially tired of those damn _**flowers.**_

It was a rash decision and a spur of the moment but,

He decided, he would get the surgery.

\-------------------------------

Loving Jaebum was, incredible, it was magical. It was everything he hoped his first love to be -minus the fact of not being loved back-. He loved every thing about Jaebum. And he especially loved how just being close to the guy made him feel. But he hoped, by going through with the surgery, he would find these feelings and more with someone else, someone who actually loved him back. 

He decided to tell the person who has been helping him the most. The person who always gives him their attention. The person who always gives him hugs and subtle kisses on the cheek. The person who seemed to help him up, when he was feeling low. The person who seemed to always have a spare ear or shoulder, just for Jackson.

He decided to tell **bambam** about possibly getting the surgery.

\----------------------------------

 

**I decided to stop here to give you guys, an option.**

**Vote for an ending;**

**•Happy Jackbam ending?**

**•Sad Jackbum ending?**

**•Happy Jackbum ending?**

**Pls, vote soon so I can start writing the final (two?) Chapters :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to vote.   
> The sooner you do the sooner I can write the final chapter(s). F I G H T I N G ! ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ


	10. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae knows, but does Jaebum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind, Ily all. *Packs bags*

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

 

"Bambam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should get the surgery?"

_This was Bambam's chance. He could selfishly say yes, and have Jackson all to himself. He could. He could... But..._

"No you shouldn't."

"Why? What good would it bring me? I'm suffering! I feel like I'm dying. No-I am dying! I'm- oh god- Bambam _I'm dying!_ I don't know what to do. I wanna feel what I feel for Jaebum forever, but I'm not ready to die. I don't want to die. Why should he be able to live happily -without me- , but I die with nothing but one-sided love. I wanna- I want to feel loved! I _-fuck-_ I want to be loved too!"

"Hyung..."

"I- I know he has Youngjae... But I just want to feel what it would be like to be loved by him for at least a few moments. Just a few stolen minutes out of his time. I never saw what the big deal was with the princesses in all the fairy tales, but they're all loved by the Prince at the end of the story... And - I - Why- Why Can't that be me? Why must my _"happy ever ending"_ not be happy at all?! They say _"fake it until you make it"_ , but no matter how much I lie to myself, no matter how much I force myself to believe. Jaebum will **never** be mine..."

"Hyung you don't know that!"

"But I do Bambam! Jaebum has Youngjae. And even if he didn't , who would want to go out with someone like me?"

Bambam flinched. He never has heard so much emotion put it into one sentence. Never has heard Jackson talk about himself with that certain emotion; he talked about himself with so much **disgust.**

_'Why?'_

His breath got stuck in his throat. His heart hurt. His mind was foggy. His eyes were glassy. 

_'Jackson can't possibly think about himself that way... Can he?'_

_'Don't ask...'_

_'But...'_

"What exactly do you mean with 'someone like me'?

**Fuck.**

"What else could I mean?"

"Someone like me. Ugly. Worthless. Pathetic. Fat. Stupid. Loud-mouthed...  
I can't imagine anyone ever liking me -even less loving me-. Why would they? I mean -I- I ... I don't even like myself -so what could I possibly love about myself? I mean what is there even to like, even less love? 

Jackson was crying. Tears rolled effortless down his cheek bones. Bambam was mentally killing himself over, and over. 

_'Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut?'_

"Funny isn't it."

Bambam didn't find it funny. So why was Jackson now laughing?

Jackson's tears rolled into his own mouth as he laughed, but it didn't seem like he cared too much about it.

"I always made fun of the cliché girl in all chick-flicks that always cried and cried... About -ugh- about not loving herself. But it seems I'm in the same situation, doesn't it?"

_**"Why- why- ca-n't-  can't I love my- myself?"** _

Jackson was coughing- more like throwing up tons of little sweet pea flowers all tinted in red. His breath was becoming ragged, his vision was becoming hazy, and his heart was hurting. 

Then suddenly it wasn't.

"Hyung!"

Bambam was worried, so so worried.   
His hyung had just collapsed in front of him after throwing up, what seemed to be at least, 100 tiny sweet pea's all covered in, what he hoped was wrong, but most probably was _Blood._

 

Bambam's scream echoed throughout the whole apartment causing the other members to panic and rush to his aid. 

Funny isn't it? He didn't need help, oh no it was Jackson who **needed** help.

\-------------------------

Horror, worry and confusion. Those were some of the emotions that crossed through each of the members. 

Bambam was silently crying, holding Jackson's body to his chest. Yugyeom was crying hysterically, screaming at anyone who tried to touch him. Mark was silent and blank faced while holding one of Jackson's hands. Jinyoung was angry, cursing at the sky, blaming anything and everything. Youngjae was staring at the blood-stained flowers with a look of horror and denial. Jaebum as always the one to take action, was the one who called the ambulance. 

He didn't know what to think. The groups brightest, happiest member, was now at the bridge of death.   
How? Jaebum's obliviousness would be the death of Jackson. 

_Literally._

He didn't understand why Jinyoung's cursing went from cursing at the sky to cursing at him. He didn't understand why mark was glaring at him with hatred. He didn't understand why Yugyeom and Bambam stood like a wall in front of Jackson, not allowing him to see, even less try to approach Jackson. But he mostly didn't understand why Youngjae kept on looking back and forth from the flowers to him with a look of compression. 

Sure he had seen the flowers, but he didn't see how or why that had anything to do with Jackson. After all they were just flowers... Weren't they?

Then it **clicked.**

\--------------------------------

Eventually the paramedics arrived, entered their home and took Jackson away. 

Nobody spoke as they all got into a car, and drove away following behind the racing ambulance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson died before making it to the hospital. 

Isn't it funny how many love confessions and flowers you receive at your funeral, where nothing matters anymore? Jackson saw it all, heard it all. All the silent "I'm sorry's" and "I love you's" , all the beautiful bouquets of various expensive flowers. But for what? Why couldn't they have told him, all these beautiful words before he died? Where he could actually respond? Why couldn't they have gifted him these beautiful flowers, when he was still living? Where he could actually care for them? 

_Why?_

That's something he will **never know.**

**The End**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**J.k. Beautiful readers. This is just a mini chapter to fill in for the time I was gone. School is being very tough on me please understand. Anyway's I promise a happy Jackbum ending. (Jackson is NOT dead) This is all part of the chapter leading to the next one, except that last paragraph. See ya!**

**F I G H T I N G ! (≧∇≦)/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-gotta Blast! Please continue reading this book, Jackson's not dead. Adiós *abords a plane to Spain*


	11. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry , I totally abandoned this book / story . But ! I'm back ;;3

 

 

_Denial. Denial. Denial._

 

 

That's all Jaebum felt. He just - , how...

_Why?_

Why did nobody tell him? After all he was- or is the guy Jackson is in love with. Didn't his feelings or input matter too? He would've understood, or at least tried to understand. He could've loved Jackson... No he still can!

 

_'Jackson's still alive, he's not dead... Not dead'_

 

 

Jaebum and the guys had already arrived at the hospital. They were now waiting for further notice on Jackson and his well being.

 

Jaebum was sitting in the waiting room, surrounded by white walls and a overwhelming sickly smell.

 

He didn't understand why the rest of the group was mad at him?

 

He felt _sick_.

 

And the cold hard plastic chair was doing no justice to lessen his discomfort.

A million thoughts, a million _'what if's'_ passed through his mind and thoughts, and he just wanted it to **stop**.

 

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.** _

 

 

A loud constant pounding noise was all he heard, he didn't know if it was his heart, or his head anymore.

All he knew was that he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there.

 

"I- I'm going to go get a drink of water." He mumbled to the group, but received nothing but cold glares and one sympathetic glance from Youngjae.

 

Paying them no mind he quickly made his way to one of the vacant vending machines that littered the hospital's hallways. He leaned his forehead against it, hopping since it sold refreshments that it would be cold.

It was.

The coldness seemed to calm the loud thumping, giving him slight relief. However he still couldn't control his raging thoughts.

 

But, How was he supposed to know that Jackson was dying, specifically because of him, when no one told him in the first place?!

He could've been there for Jackson.

 

 _Comforted_ him.

 

 _Holded_ him.

 

 _Cuddled_ with him.

 

 _Kissed_ him.

 

 _Loved_ him.

 

That's right Jaebum ~~loved~~ \- no _**loves**_ Jackson.

 

And he will do anything and everything to make things right.

 

How you ask?

  
He's got a plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**I'm sorry all my readers , I honestly had lost my inspiration to finish this story, but I WILL finish it, fear not, cause I AM BACK !!! ~ Anyways.. Thank you so much for all the reads and kudos my story has gotten, it really makes me happy knowing, people are actually reading and hopefully enjoy my book / story .  I will try to work hard in finishing the story .**

**F I G H T I N G ! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working and almost done with one of the two ( ? ) Final chapters , so please stay tuned for an update !! :3


	12. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , this is the last chapter . I did not edit this , so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or stuff like that . So , in other words sorry if it sucks lololol .

 

 

**_Drip_ **

**_Drip_ **

**_Drip_ **

 

 

The constant noise of a water drop hitting nothing, and slight t.v static was all Jackson heard when he slowly started regaining conscious.

White walls and decorations , which he assumed were placed to give the room a more homey feel -which they didn't- was the first thing he saw , well besides the over exhausting bright glow of the room , the artificial lightning provided . He felt sick. He did not have to guess much to know he was in a hospital , the question swirling around in his mind was _'Why ?'_.

He did not remember clearly what happened to him , and what was going on before he fainted ... or so he assumed that's what happened .

" Jackson ? "

He turned his head slowly to meet eyes with no one else but the love of his life till death do him apart .

Oh the Irony .. He was face to face with Im Jaebum . He felt a swell of emotions ,

Confusion 

Distress 

Sadness 

Resentment ..

But most of all Love .

 

Jaebum could be the cause of his , - _almost_ \- death , again and he would not mind .

He regrets and regretted nothing . Loving Jaebum as the days passed , was so _beautiful_ . Getting an instant smile just from a simple glance at his face . Getting his heart beating at the same pace as a Hummingbirds just by being near him . Getting his cheeks and ears bright red , just by having simple eye contact .

 

So _beautiful_ ..

But also so **painful** ..

Feeling his chest compress when Jaebum chooses another member instead of him .

Feeling his heart break when Jaebum , playfully and teasingly , complains about one of his characteristics .

Then there is the flowers ...

_The flowers .. ¿_

That got Jackson on high alert , and slight panic .

Why is he not coughing up a storm right now ? ...

could this mean ...

they operated on him ... and conceived the surgery in order to save him ? ...

 

But **no** _flowers_ meant **no** _feelings_ ...

 

**_Beep ,_ **

**_beeep ,_ **

**_beeeep ._ **

 

A loud ringing sound filled the once quiet room .

" Jackson ?! "

It was as if Jackson was in a different dimension . He could hear the loud ringing noice , and he could hear someone calling his name , but it was as if he was paralyzed and could do nothing , but be trapped into his own hell of dark thoughts .

\---

**_Beep_** .

 

Did they really operate on me ?

No , NO ! You need consent to do something as serious as surgery . . .

Unless you get agreement from someone close .

 

_**Beep** . _

 

Would they - ?

No , They wouldn't do that !

They know how deeply I care about him .

 

**_Beep_ **

 

But maybe they did , thinking this was the best for everyone ...

... I have been a nuisance to everyone ..

 

**_Beep_**.

 

They have had to keep a secret

\- My secret -

From certain members .

 

**_Beep_**.

 

 

I made them do that ..

 

**_Beep_** .

 

Maybe it is better that I got the surgery . . .

I can finally let go of Jaebum

~~not that I ever had him~~

 

**_Beep_ . **

 

But I can try to move on .

Although even I know that is a lie .

I will always love Jaebum , regardless of his feelings towards me , regardless of this surgery .

 

_**Beep** . _

 

The vines ,

The flowers ,

may be gone ...

But my _love_ for him, will forever **grow** in my chest .

 

\-----

 

" -son -kson -ckson "

What was that noise he heard ? It sounded like his head was underwater . He could hear someone , but he couldn't identify who it was or what they were saying .

" -ackson ! P-please .. D-dont leave me ... "

 

**_Beep ,_ **

**_Beeep ,_ **

**_Beeeep_ **

 

_' What is that annoying ringing sound ? Someone shut it off already ! '_ He huffed .

It was then that he felt how fast his chest was rising and falling ... Is that my heart beat ?

" P-please God , d-don't take him , I , agh , I c-can't live w-without him ... "

Was that Jaebum ? ... but why does it sound as if he's crying ?

_' Don't cry Hyung , I'm here. . '_

 

What is he still doing here ?

I thought he would have left by now ...

But what does he mean ?

God's not taking me hyung ..

_I'm right here with you ._

 

"Don't take him now that I was so close"

_'So close to what ? Why can't I move ?'_

Let me hold him ... Let me tell him that the love I feel for him is real ... Let me have a happy ending in this fucked up place we call a world . I just want to be by his side forever.

_ Please . _

 

It was as if Jackson had just passed a test . His senses came back . He could hear . He could taste ~~\- something foul -~~ .

And he could see ... He could see the most beautiful thing , or in this case person , he's ever seen .

 

Im Jaebum . 

What broke his heart , but slowly mended it at the same time was seeing Jaebum on his knees with his head and hands on top of the hospital bed Jackson was currently residing in , praying to God .

Jackson just stayed silent , observing , hearing , just taking in every aspect of Jaebum himself.

 

"I love him"

"I really do .. and I know that in the Bible it says it's not okay , but... What I feel is real and unchangeable. I don't think I could ever change my feelings for him if I wanted to ... And the funny part is that I don't want to change . "

Tears spilled on the white cover damping the material Jaebum rested his face on , but he paid it no mind.

 

_"I want to love him ._

_I want to cherish him._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with him till the day I die ."_

 

 

 

**Please .**

 

 

 

 

 

_\- Two sincere wishes ,_

_mended two broken hearts ,_

_bounded together by fate ,_

_but remained by choice._

_Their pleas were heard -_

 

 

"He loves me ...

Since when , Is he really that much of a fool that he couldn't tell me ....

Or at least try to be closer to me ? I would've accepted ..."

 

Realisation dawned on Jackson , he was dying wasn't he ? The endless black abiss never made more sense . He didn't want to be there any longer . The thought of staying there one more second frightened him. Would he able to see Jaebum again ? Would he see any of the guys again ? The mere thought of never seeing Jinyoung , Yugyeom , Bambam , Youngjae ... He just couldn't see that happening . The thought of those six made Jackson want to yell at himself.

 

"I can't believe I just thought that... What am I saying ? I can still see the guys . I can still encourage Jinyoung with his acting . I can still be there for Mark . I can still give fashion tips to Bambam . I can still cheer Yugyeom on in his dancing. ~~I can still be Youngjae hitting bag~~ ... uh never mind on that one but , I  can still be _**alive**_ .

 

" .. a-and I can still accept , Jaebum's love .

Nothing is stopping me ...

And **nothing** _will be stopping me_ . "

 

Like in all the cliche movies Jackson has watched , a bright light showed from the darkness . It seemed like it wasn't his time yet . There was his escape from the darkness . There was his ticket to be with the guys . To be with Jaebum ... He showed no hesitation . He ran to the light , as if his light depended on it ~~\- which it kind~~ ~~of did -~~ He crossed the cliche bright light with an actual genuine smile . In a time like this , one thought crossed Jackson's mind ;

 

" Afterlife be damned , I'm getting my happy ~~FUCKING~~ ending . " 

 

 

 

 

\------------

 

Blinking his eyes slowly , he didn't see the bright artificial lights that once decorated the room . He saw the streak of sunlight the window in his hospital room provided . He looked around the room with a new view of life .

_' I guess almost dying does change a person '_

He felt happy .

He felt relieved .

He felt _Alive_ .

He tried moving his legs only to feel something restricting them down . He gripped onto the bed for support as he adjusted himself into a sitting position , just to see the one thing he loved most in the world .

Im Jaebum 

 

He felt on top of the world , when he viewed his soft features as he slept on a chair leaning his front and hands on Jackson's legs .

' _so that's why I couldn't move my legs'_

_'He's so cute' ..._

_'And chic' ..._

_'And sexy'_

 

A groan snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Jaebum."

 

Jaebum's head turned so fast ~~it would make Ulsan bolt jealous of his speed.~~ His thoughts stopped functioning. His vocal cords seemed to not know how to function properly at the moment. But he can't say he was to mad because in front of him was everything he's ever wanted; an angel itself.

Jackson. 

Jackson was okay. Jackson was here with him. He looked amazing as the hospital lightning hit his face making it appear as if he was glowing.

_'He looks so perfect while he is talking'_

_'Talking'_

_'Jackson is trying to talk to him!'_

that seemed to snap him out of his daze.

 

"Ah, I'm sorry Jackson-ah. What were you saying?"

 

A soft pink hue appeared on Jacksons cheeks making him look more breath taking than ever. jackson averting his gaze spoke to jaebum in a low whisper that didn't quite reach Jaebum's ears.

"What was that ? Sorry I can't hear you very well ..."

Jacksons soft pink cheeks blossomed into a bright red as he looked Jaebum in the eye.

 

" ... I.. I re- really like you..." 

 

Jaebum couldn't breathe because, he knew Jackson liked him, hence the disease . But wow. This was really happening and this was really real. ~~And wow his heart~~ wouldn't stop racing. He couldn't hear anything, he could only manage to stare at Jacksons pretty face that kept getting redder and redder by the second while it appeared he was ranting about something, however the sound of his voice was over-powered by the sound of his own heart beat.

 

Jaebum blushed at the thought of Jackson hearing his heart at that moment. That would be so embarrassing.

_'Breathe in breathe out, Jaebum'_ he told himself .

 

 

 

 

"----And thats why I don't think I like you. I love you .... "

"E-eh but that doesn't mean you have to like me back! Like its totally fine if you don't. I mean! Its not totally fine, cause that would really suck but.... I can't make you love me when its clear you don't. Thats right... You don't love me. Hehe what was I thinking? Of course you would never fall in love with someone like me... yeah ... Thats right..."

"...I'm sorry for suddenly throwing this all at you at once... I... I think its best if you leave me alone for a second.."

Jackson was crying, and oh God.

Why was he crying?

Jaebum was still trying to process everything Jackson just told him.

 

...

 

and it finally sinked in.

 

Jaebum took Jackson's face into his hands, wiping away the tears in his eyes with his thumb. Smiling gently, Jaebum kissed Jacksons forehead softly.

 

"J-jaebum?"

 

Looking at Jackson so flustered as he was now made Jaebums heart swell.

 

  ~~fuck~~ he was so in love. 

 

"Jackson?"

 

Jaebum's husky voice sounded throughout the now quiet room. Jackson's body reacted immediately setting a pink blush upon his face, and accelerating his already pounding heart.

 

"Y-yes ?"

"Shut up for once."

 

Now Jackson would have been offended if it wasn't for, Jaebum's slightly chapped lips being pressed on top his soft ones.

 

All thoughts left both the boy's minds. All they could feel was each other. All their underlying thoughts being shared into that one kiss. it didn't last more than five seconds, but it was enough for them to understand.

 

"I love you, Jackson" 

 

And if Jackson wasn't so hopelessly in love with Jaebum as he was now; he was sure that soft smile that made jaebum's eyes turn into slits, sent his way, would have him falling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~ THE END ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end . TT_TT  
> I might post an alternative ending , but its not likely . I hope you all liked it . Thank you to anyone who gave kudos , commented , or simply read it . It means a lot . Ily all <3


End file.
